As the market requires higher integration and higher speed of electronic products, heat dissipation performance plays a key role for guaranteeing product quality. In the prior art, a traditional heat dissipation device usually dissipates heat through heat dissipation fins. To improve the heat dissipation efficiency, a cooling fan is added to the heat dissipation device for enhancing air mobility. However, such a method fails to achieve a fast cooling. Therefore, how to absorb and transfer heat in a short time is an urgent problem that needs to be solved for those skilled in the art.
Although the capillary action of condensation pipes can be utilized for dissipating heat, related technologies remain in the experimental stage and cannot be used for industrial purposes. The technical core is the preparation of a metal plating layer that possesses a greater capillary force and a higher evaporation speed while protecting the rigidity of the metal substrate. However, it's very difficult to achieve a metal plating layer having a thickness less than 1 mm. In the prior art, the thickness of the thinnest mobile heat tube merely reaches 0.6 mm.